


Only Daddy

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [81]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Flashback fic. Around the time Arthur was having Briar Rose. They tell Edward he's going to be a big brother and he's not sure how to deal. Since Arthur's lap is getting smaller, he clings to Eames. Doesn't want Eames out of his sight, wants to be with him all the time. Arthur is a little put out, but also rather glad that his first loves his Dad and that also he gets a break.





	Only Daddy

When Arthur became pregnant with Briar Rose, after bringing it to Edward’s attention and he firmly announced that he wanted a brother, he began to cling for attention. He wanted to be told he was good, that he was doing good things so he helped as much as he could, he did his chores, he cleaned up his toys and every time he did, Arthur and Eames told him he was a good boy.

For the longest time, Edward had been Arthur’s only child and was use to getting nothing but attention and love from his father. With Eames now in the picture and Arthur’s belly getting a lot bigger, Edward began to cling to Eames.

It started off small. When Edward was done with preschool and was picked up by Eames, he talked to him the whole time about school and what he did and his teacher. He showed him all his artwork, the prizes and praises he earned and basked in the praise that Eames would give him. At home, while Arthur laid down and napped, he always played with Eames and Woody, running after his dad, after his beloved pet and when it was just relaxing activities like coloring, he would show Eames first. Arthur noticed as he sat down folding laundry, his belly making it harder for him to get up and move around now and he watched Edward sitting on the floor with Eames, coloring away in his coloring books. When he finished, he held up the page and said,

“Dad, look!”

Arthur looked over, ready to praise his son when he noticed that Edward was speaking to Eames. Eames smiled and told him it was beautiful and Edward beamed before he returned to coloring. Arthur felt a little left out but he understood that it was Edward’s way of coping with a sibling on the way.

It was then that Arthur began to notice all the little ways Edward began to cling to Eames more. He watched as Edward always wanted to play with just Eames and how he always ran to him first to say good morning or good night. He would always want to go with him when Eames had errands to run or things to do for Arthur and when Arthur was being taken to his doctor’s appointment, Edward hung onto Eames the whole time. Even their special bedtime routine was altered during that time when one night, Arthur saw what time it was and said to his son,

“Okay buddy, time for bed. Bath time, then story.”

Edward pouted and then said,

“Can dad take me?”

Eames was a little surprised but Arthur wasn’t. As afraid as he was of this happening, he knew it would eventually. He sighed and rubbed his belly and said,

“Yeah, dad can take you if you want.”

Edward smiled and stood up, taking Eames by his hand and Eames stood up and followed him. Arthur went upstairs later on, after Edward took his bath, after he was changed into his pajamas and while Eames was reading him his bedtime story. He stood near the door and listened. He listened as Eames read _You Must Bring a Hat_ to their son. He peeked in and saw Edward nodding off and just as Eames finished, he closed the book and set it back on his shelf before he smoothed his hair back and kissed Edward’s forehead, saying good night. Arthur stepped inside then and Eames smiled as he watched Arthur sit down and tuck Edward in and said good night to him too, kissing his cheek before leaving.

Once alone in their room, Eames asked,

“Are you okay? I know that you and Edward’s routine is special.”

“I’m fine. I knew he would ask you to take him eventually. He’s been so clingy to you lately, especially since my belly got bigger. I know it’s harder for him to sit on my lap.”

“Yeah but I don’t want him to hurt your feelings or anything.”

Arthur smiled at his thoughtfulness.

“I’m fine, really. I know it’s just a phase. Plus it’s nice to get off my feet for a while. Once this baby comes he’ll want attention from both of us. Also, it’s nice that he wants you. You missed out on so much time with him, it’s almost like you get to make it up now.”

Eames smiled, putting his hand on Arthur’s stomach.

“He still loves you.”

“I know. I do miss him, but like I said, it’s just a phase. If he doesn’t grow out of it, then I’ll worry.”

Eames laughed.


End file.
